


Honey

by QueenThayet



Series: The Secret Sex Club [11]
Category: Inception (2010), next big thing
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Next Big Thing HGTV Universe, Ridiculous, Secret Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Arthur and Eames run into a snag at the club
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: The Secret Sex Club [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/515089
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2019





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Next Big Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Thank you to Amy who prompted me on this! And to EGT as always for letting me play in her sandbox.

“It just seemed like such a good idea, darling”

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into it,” Arthur groused.

“We’ll just have to start trying these things before we introduce them at the club.” 

“And that’s a good plan for the future. How are we going to deal with the problem now?”

“It’s water-soluble, yeah?” Eames said hopefully, pulling out his phone for a quick google. 

“I don’t know, but I do know that Everything in my club IS STICKY!” Arthur lamented.

“I know darling, and I’ll fix it. No more honey in the sex club,” Eames promised.


End file.
